memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers (episode)
Making an urgent detour to Starbase 416 for a medical emergency, Data unwittingly seizes control of the Enterprise and directs it to a planet where Dr. Noonien Soong, his creator, summons him. Summary Dr. Crusher is involved in a medical emergency as Willie Potts, a young child of the ''Enterprise'' is infected by parasites from a cove palm that he ate while on shore leave on Ogus II with his brother Jake. Willie has to be quarantined to protect the rest of the crew and to stabilize him before he can be transferred to Starbase 416 for immediate medical attention. Unfortunately, Commander Data has other plans for the Enterprise as he plots a totally different course than the one ordered, and begins to commandeer the ship, first by removing the atmosphere from the main bridge. Under protest, the rest of the bridge staff evacuate to main engineering, giving Data enough time to very effectively establish himself as the sole commander of the ship (using his precise imitations of Picard's voice), and blocking all of Captain Picard's attempts to regain control from engineering. Once he arrives at his destination (Terlina III), Data discovers that the crew has managed to disable site-to-site transport, provoking his 'creative' use of force fields to enable him to get to transporter room 1, trap the awaiting ambush within the transporter pad, re-enable the site-to-site transport, and beam down to the planet's surface. While the main bridge crew argues with the computer in engineering, Willie's chances of survival are reducing every hour. Once on the planet's surface, Data is greeted by his father, who reveals that it was he who had controlled him and brought him to this planet and his lab. He discussed a new device he had made for Data: the emotion chip. Unfortunately, the same program had activated in Lore's brain and brought him to Dr. Soong's lab as well. Soong explains that he only designed one chip, for Data, and that he thought Lore had been destroyed. Lore incapacitates Data, and Dr. Soong mistakingly implants the chip in him instead. After finding out, Lore attacks Dr. Soong and escapes. Dr. Soong dies shortly afterwards. Once back on board the Enterprise, Data restores the command functions to the bridge, and the ship rushes back to Starbase 416 in time to save the young boy from the parasites. Memorable Quotes "1-7-3-4-6-7-3-2-1-4-7-6-Charlie 3-2-7-8-9-7-7-7-6-4-3-Tango 7-3-2-Victor 7-3-1-1-7-8-8-8-7-3-2-4-7-6-7-8-9-7-6-4-3-7-6-Lock." : - Data (in Picard's voice) "Why does a painter paint? Why does a boxer box? You know what Michelangelo used to say? That the sculptures he made were already there before he started, hidden in the marble. All he had to do was remove the unneeded bits. It wasn't quite that easy with you Data. But the need to do it, my need to do it, was no different than Michelangelo's need." : - Dr. Soong "The sons of the prophet were valiant and bold And quite unaccustomed to fear But of all the most reckless Or so I am told Was Abdul Abulbul Amir!" : - Lore (actually the song was written in 1877 by Percy French) "Often-Wrong's got a broken heart, Can't even tell his boys apart!" : - Lore "There were brave men a plenty All well known to fame Who served in the ranks of the Czar..." : - Lore Background Information * Brent Spiner plays three of the main characters in this episode: Data, Lore, and Doctor Noonien Soong. He received billing for the latter two in the end credits. * James Lashly (who plays Ensign Kopf in this episode) later plays George Primmin in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes and . * At one point it appeared having Brent Spiner in three distinct roles would not be feasible and several older Asian male actors (including Keye Luke) were considered for the role of Dr. Soong. * The computer read-out of Data's lockout code displays different numbers than the ones spoken. * The strength of Data's lockout code would potentially require trying 3652 combinations to break it, or 846, 700, 936, 056, 091, 894, 301, 310, 586, 236, 842, 935, 416, 138, 248, 772, 949, 513, 519, 821, 268, 414, 868, 295, 354, 679, 296 combinations – equivalent to cracking a 269-bit key in symmetric cryptography. * In a re-use of prop lighting, Dr. Soong turns out to have the exact same model of wall fixture as Kivas Fajo had in his gallery room in . The design apparently uses dichroic filters, as we see two pairs of colors and their complements being produced from the upward pointing white light source. * This is the second episode in a row to deal with crew members and their families. The following episode also deals with the family issues of a guest star. * It is a necessary plot oversight that Soong's signal not only reaches Data quickly, but also reaches Lore at approximately the same time. It is also fairly convenient that both are able to get to the planet at about the same time. * Data whistles the same tune in this episode as he did in the pilot . * In April 2007, the Pakled costume worn by Spiner as Lore in this episode was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction and sold for $2,155.00. * This was the final episode to be directed by Rob Bowman, who had been the show's lead director during the first two seasons. Rick Berman had decided not to re-hire Bowman after the second season for exceeding his budget on , but was forced to hire him for this episode when it turned out that none of the show's other directors (at least that would be available to direct the episode) had a proper understanding of the split-screen effects required to allow Spiner to play multiple roles in the same shot. * Comic book artists Jerome K. Moore and Arne Starr met Spiner on set during the filming of this episode. Starr presented Spiner with a caricature of Data as Superman, titled "The Man of Shlameel". http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/HOLO-ELEMENTARY-42037599 Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Data *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest Stars *Cory Danziger as Jake Potts *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien Co-Stars *Adam Ryen as Willie *James Lashly as Ensign Kopf *Brent Spiner as Lore/Dr. Soong Uncredited Co-Stars * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Dana Vitatoe as photo double / stand-in for Brent Spiner (as Lore) * Unknown actor as Casey References 47; Abdul Abulbul Amir; April Fools' Day; arcade; atmosphere conditioning pump; blue alert; cove palm; cove palm parasites; Crystalline Entity; cyberneticist; czar; dilithium vector calibration; emotion chip; environmental control sequencer; family reunion; force field; Handy, Tom; homing device; isolinear subprocessor; laser duel; marble; Michaelangelo; money; Noophians; Ogus II; Pakleds; Pakled trade ship; perimeter field charge; phase coil; pillion dye; "Pop Goes the Weasel"; Potts family; practical joke; procreation; saucer separation; scan-phase; site-to-site transport interlock; Starbase 416; Terlina III; ''Tripoli'', USS; whistle Okudagram References ; ; ; |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die ungleichen Brüder es:Brothers nl:Brothers